heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-08-26. Proof that the "Worst Fanfic Ever" once existed, by Ruth
Ruth, 8/26/2007 5:42 PM :I am forever indebted to Steve for sending me some of the old posts he had saved on his PC. Most people here probably wouldn't remember "GreenEyedMan" who used to come to chats at #arnold and pester the hell out of us with his Nickelodeon riffing stuff. I found it in a thread he started in Episodes, where he wanted to know about lost HA episodes. Hehe, boy we really pulled his leg. In any case, it was Allison (not AllieCat, but Suik/24karrot) who made reference to it: "How about the one in which Arnold and Helga ended up having sex with a whole ton of n00b fans and then had to be ended because of the utter stupidity?...no, wait, that's the sex fanfic in the Writing Section." ---- Ruth, 8/26/2007 6:26 PM :Hm, I think maybe I have him confused with Spiderbraids. Can't really remember now. Maybe they both did that. I did happen to find the old "What's Arnold's last name?" thread where it had been revealed that Craig said it was something commonly heard on the show. There was: Arnold Hey Arnold What Arnold Smudged Arnold Bold (these first four came from Ty...who was just sort of kidding, I think...I hope) Arnold Arnold Arnold Footballhead (but we all know how unlikely that is) Arnold Pataki (with a suggestion of them being "kissing cousins"....ew) Arnold Short Arnold Sunset (with a lot of clues from Don: Sunset Arms, the "sunset" at the end of Married, and a painting called "Sunset" by Craig's sister-in-law, Patty) Arnold Vine Arnold Vineland (Arnold has the same name as the street he lives on?) Arnold Bartlett Arnold Steely (from Otter, because of Grandpa's nickname "Steely Phil" -- which if I remember correctly, is just paying homage to the band "Steely Dan") Arnold Coppersmith (haha, Leah) Arnold Goodstine Arnold Simpson Arnold Shortman -- the majority went with this...with a "clue" of Helga saying, "And Shortman will play shortstop," from Arnold Visits Arnie. Haha, Kim posted these, too: Arnold Raspberries Arnold Beepers Arnold Pancakesnhalibut Arnold Criminey Arnold Yahoo Arnold Locket Arnold Arnold Arnold Opera Arnold Ball Monitor Arnold Elephant's Butt And then there's the infamous suggestion of Arnold Swank, which Craig loves. Damn, some of us were just grasping at straws in those days, weren't we? ---- Cool, 8/26/2007 7:13 PM :Elephant's Butt, LOL. I have to say - one thing I detest in cartoons is wen the last name of a charatcer is super cheesy and dumb and releates back to the charatcer. Like Johnny Test - his last name is Test cause he is a test subject. I liked Kim Possible until I found out if you take off the K and put it together it spells impossible - like Kim can never be beaten. This also goes with Ron Stoppable - onstoppable. I'm sure there are more I can't think of. HA! had at least last names that were believable. I hate Arnold Shortman, because it makes referance that he's short. So everyone else in Hillwood gets a normal last name but him? Not fair. Arnold Sunset is okay, but is a cheesy choice as who has a name like that? Vineland, no. Arnold Straightman works, altough it makes referance to Arnold being a good straight kid (like in AFD), but I dont like the overtones to his shittier 4th and 5th season charatcer. Why don't we just call him Arnold Brightside or Positive or something bad like that? Maybe take one from Brainy - Arnold Uh. What about Arnold Lamarr? Arnold Dlonra (spelt backwards). But Craig had to say "its been in the series" so he threw a wrench in the works and alot of names now wouldn't make sense cause they wrent in the show. Arnold. Swank. By popular demand. But I think Arnold Bartlett would be best - as Arnold is Craig's inner child. Stephen ---- Ruth, 8/26/2007 7:19 PM :You know, during the chat, I looked up Sunset on Zabasearch, and this may sound strange, but it gave me "Too many Sunsets to list!" So I chose Washington out of curiosity (well, and because of Craig and Snee-Oosh), and there are a LOT of people with the last name of Sunset...especially around Seattle and Vancouver. Interesting, yes? ---- Bellethetrickster, 8/26/2007 8:34 PM :worst fanfic ever, eh? Plenty of contenders for that title outside of the HA fandom. But... crossing a fanfic over with real-life newbie fans? That's a special kind of fail. ---- Ruth, 8/26/2007 8:49 PM :Ah, that's true. There appears to be another "Helga is a goth" story on FFN, but with a supposed "twist" -- she has a goth boyfriend and no interest in Arnold anymore, but Arnold is interested in her. Yeah, as if that hasn't been done already. Seriously though, "The Worst Fanfic Ever" used to be on FFN, too, but back when they took off everything X-rated (before they changed to the M rating), it was deleted. Obviously, it's no longer on Ezboard either. I can't remember the full title of it now, but it was something like "Worst HA Fanfiction Ever". I think Alicia/Liinajax/CarmHelga1 and Arana Mai got it started, dragging innocent boarders into it. I think Arana Mai's the one who published it to FFN. She's since disappeared from the fandom. ---- Sent: 8/26/2007 8:58 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Sent: 8/26/2007 9:02 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Cool, 8/27/2007 3:19 AM :Very true, that is a special kind of fail, lol. Goth Helga has been done to death, and I'd hope she'd never turn out that way. Too bad the Internet Archive doesn't do ff.net - so I suppose once its gone its gone for good. Always remember, if you want it - save it! COPY & PASTE and change everything! Stephen ---- SeraphimKiss, 8/28/2007 12:18 AM :Something commonly heard on the show? I've got one... Arnold Insurmountable! xD AAAAW CRAP, speaking of "insurmountable," I always mean to ask Craig what the deal with that word was (an inside joke, maybe?), but I always forget. Can't believe I forgot again! Grrr...